


Nailed It

by Sargentpepper23



Series: Trapped, but along for the ride [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bickering, Kid's bitching about his nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentpepper23/pseuds/Sargentpepper23
Summary: Kid cut her off by slamming a bottle of maroon nail polish down on the table, "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner that gel polish is the shit"?
Series: Trapped, but along for the ride [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on the multiple papers I still have due for school, I wrote this. Oh well, worth it. Just because I'm essentially stuck at home doesn't mean I won't procrastinate on homework :) 
> 
> P.S. I am by no means a nail care professional. This is solely based on my own rout memorization of when I go get my nails done.

Kid was sitting at the dining room table, glaring at his hands. Well, hand, to be exact. It wasn't the small nick between the delicate webbing of his pointer and middle fingers that pissed him off, nor was it the ink staining the entire side of his pinky blue. No, what _really_ pissed him off was the sight of his bare fingernails, visible through the cracks and chips of maroon nail polish he had applied _yesterday._

Fisting his drink, he chugged it in one go and slammed it down on the table. He knew he was tough on his hands, but _fuck._ You would think three layers of polish and three layers of topcoat would last at least a week, but _nooo._ All that wasted time and hard work went down the drain in one afternoon. 

Grumbling numerous profanities under his breath, Kid picked and chewed at the polish. There was no point in keeping it on if it looked like shit, and ripping the hangnail out on his thumb was looking more and more appealing by the minute. 

Focused on the task at hand, he paid little attention to Ever when she walked in and snagged her forgotten water bottle off the counter. Continuing to gnaw at his inflamed skin, he didn't bother to acknowledge the pondering look she shot him as she left the room. 

Three partially scraped fingernails and one now bloody and sore hangnail later, Kid growled when Ever pulled out a chair across from him and plopped a bottle of acetone and a small beauty bag down on the table. 

Eyes narrowed, Kid watched the woman withdraw some cotton pads from her bag and put them neatly in front of her, before hesitantly holding out her hand towards him, "Mind if I help"? 

Yeah, he did fucking mind. He is a grown-ass man who absolutely does not need help fixing his own nails. Swatting away her outstretched hand, he popped the top off the acetone and soaked one of the pads, before rubbing furiously at his pointer finger, "What the fuck do you want, Ever"? 

She chewed on her bottom lip, obviously hesitant to broach whatever subject was on her mind, "Have you ever heard of gel nail polish"?

Kid scrubbed harder around his nailbed, remnants of the polish dyeing it a bloody burgundy, "Fuck no, it sounds girly as shit."

".... I think you should give it a try. It lasts longer than regular polish, and is pretty hard to crack and chip." 

He paused and looked at her, the intensity of his glare left her shrinking back in her chair, " _Don't_ tell me what to do."

Point taken, Ever snatched her bag and left, abandoning her bottle of acetone and leftover cotton pads in favor of escaping the monster's murderous gaze. 

~~

Eight days later, Kid took great pleasure in watching Ever squirm before him.

The two of them were in his room, Kid lounging at his work desk, idly tapping his prosthetic fingers against the metal table. The light from his lamp cast his face in partial shadow, giving him a sinister look. Which was precisely what he was going for. Ever was a nervous wreck, wringing her hands and leaning back against the door as if to bolt, "You wanted to see me, Captain"? 

He smirked and beckoned her forward with a finger, "Sit down, you and I need to have a chat."

Audibly gulping, Ever approached the desk and sat down opposite of him. Usually, she wasn't this nervous around the captain, but this was different. _Today_ was different. If Kid knew about the bet she had going with Heat and Wire, the wager she had placed _against_ him, she was screwed. 

Leaning forward, Kid cocked his head and stared her down, "I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself. Go." 

"Kid, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You just get so riled up about stuff like this, and you hate people telling you what to do, so I thought-"

Kid cut her off by slamming a bottle of maroon nail polish down on the table, "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner that gel polish is the shit"?

_... Huh?_

Her dumbfounded look went unnoticed as Kid continued to pile salon tools on the table, "Jesus Christ. Do you know how much time this would have saved me if you had told me this earlier? I wouldn't be scrubbing my fingers and repainting every day. Also, fuck you for not saying this stuff dries in under a minute. You've been keeping this a secret on purpose-"

This was definitely not the accusation she was expecting. Still wheeling from this development, Ever was unprepared for Kid to thrust his hand towards hers, "Well, fix it. I ain't got all day."

Staring in confusion at his hand, she locked eyes with him before glancing at the supplies, his order finally clicking, "Oh, you want me to do your nails"?

"No, I want you bent over the desk-Of course I want you to do my fucking nails"!

With a warm face and sheepish smile, she grabbed the acetone and cotton balls and got to work, "Where did you get all this stuff"?

He grunted, already relaxing under her repetitive ministrations, "Yesterday's raid. I found a salon and told the workers to give me everything needed for a gel manicure."

Unsurprised by the things Kid would hold people hostage for, Ever grabbed the bowl filled with warm water Kid had previously set aside, rubbed cuticle oil around his nails, and placed his fingers in it, "So, how much did they give you"?

"Look under the desk and see for yourself."

She did, and again, was unsurprised by the size of the bulging bag resting against its leg. They had given him everything. Rolling her eyes, she organized the tools and polish on the table before drying his hand with a small towel. Picking up the cuticle scraper, she gently scraped and pushed back his cuticles, "Do you like the length and shape of your nails, or should I shorten them"?

They were already short, but she wanted to give him options, "File them down a little, but keep the shape." 

Nodding, she went to grab the file, only to backtrack and grab the cuticle nipper. Pulling his hand closer, she gently plucked a hangnail from his thumb, "When I used to get my nails done, one of my favorite parts was when they would pull out this bad boy."

He just looked at her, "You used to get your nails done"?

She smiled and put the nipper down, fully engrossed in the task at hand as she moved to file his pinky, "Yeah. I'm not one who cares much for hair and makeup, but my nails," she held a hand up at that, her nails unpolished yet naturally shaped and healthy, "I take pride in them." Holding up his hand and ensuring they were even in length, she buffed them lightly with the buffer, "I got them done every two weeks. I found it relaxing, and it was nice to gossip with my nail lady."

Kid snorted, his hand twitching as Ever whisked away the nail dust with a brush, "Well, don't expect to gossip with me."

Plugging in the UV lamp, she unscrewed the base coat polish and picked up his hand, ready to start painting, "This coming from the man who just this morning was gossiping with Killer about Trafalgar's possible ass tattoo"?

Ignoring his _Harrumph_ , she gestured for him to stick his hand under the lamp, "You're going to feel pressure on your nails, but don't worry, it's just the polish curing." Rolling the maroon polish between her hands, she teased him further, "Next time I see Trafalgar, I'll tell him you asked about it." 

"Ever, I _will_ throw you off the side of this ship."

She grinned cheekily and called his half-hearted bluff, "Good thing I can swim." 

Swearing colorfully, Kid gave her back his hand when the lamp turned off. Unscrewing the maroon, she masterfully applied the color and had him stick his hand back under the light, only to repeat the sequence for a second coat. Shaking the topcoat bottle, she applied three layers, each coat having its own cure cycle. Inspecting his nails one more time, Ever grabbed the file and used it once more to buff any edges and ensure the nails shape. Grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol, she squirted some on a towel and wiped his fingers down, then reapplied some cuticle oil. Reaching for the lotion in the bag, Ever was surprised when Kid asked, "Why don't you get your nails done anymore"?

Softly sighing, she put a generous amount of lotion on her hands and proceeded to massage his. He grunted, obviously unaware that this was part of the experience. "Tell me, Kid, what would have been your first reaction if you found out I was spending part of my allowance to go get my nails done"?

He didn't answer, and she didn't press. They both knew what would have happened. He would have ripped her a new one and taken away her allowance altogether. 

Watching her fingers roll across the back of his hand and up his scarred forearm, he bit back a sigh as she used both thumbs to press into his sore muscles, the pressure heavenly. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and basked in the moment. _T_ _his is what I'm talking about. It's no wonder Ever spends money on this shit._

Her fingers retreating all too quickly for his liking, Kid cracked open an eye when Ever wiped his hand down with the towel, "Done. How do they look"? 

Holding his hand under the light, he inspected them. They looked great, the shape natural and the color downright perfect, exactly what he had hoped for, "Fine. They look fine."

She grinned, pleased with the compliment. It was too bad that Ever knew him so well. Then again, spending seven months with anybody would do that to you. 

Cleaning up, Ever tossed the dirty towel in Kid's overflowing laundry basket and wiped down the tools with rubbing alcohol, "Let me know when you want to change colors. We'll need to use the nail drill to buff most of the polish off, and wrap your fingers in acetone."

Not hearing a reply, she turned to leave only for Kid to say something completely out of character, "Let me do your nails."

She stopped and made a face, unsure she had heard him correctly. Turning back, Kid was still seated, his nails shining under the light as he held a hand out to her. She quirked an eyebrow, "Why"?

"Tch- Dumbass. It doesn't matter. Now hurry up and sit down before I change my mind."

This was an opportunity she would not miss out on. Sitting back down, she lounged as Kid replaced the water in the bowl and rubbed cuticle oil on the nails of her right hand. Letting them soak, she smiled when she found her favorite red polish mixed in with the other colors in the bag and popped it eagerly on the table. Pursing his lips at her color choice, he had her other hand soaking when he toweled her off and started scraping her cuticles, her hand dwarfed in his. 

Enjoying the pampering, she didn't worry about his tightening grip until he drawled smugly, "So, Ever. Tell me about this bet you have with Heat and Wire, and how you'll be splitting the profit with me when you miraculously win."

_Fuck!_


End file.
